Time Travel
by trorychic
Summary: Rory and Tristan go back in time..........


Hey I own none of these characters  
  
Pairing- Rory and Tristan  
  
Try and forget where Stars Hollow is!  
  
Time Travel  
  
By: Abby  
  
It was a warm spring day when Rory Gilmore, 17, walked into Chilton Prep, the high school she attended. She was in a good mood. She had a good feeling about the day. As she walked through the halls, she saw Tristan. A chill went up her spine. Se had dated Tristan for almost a year before they broke up in a mess recently. She wasn't sure why they had broken up, but Tristan felt strong about it. As she went to her first class, she felt her good mood go out the window. First, Tristan, and now.......Mr. Medina. She couldn't stand the English teacher. He had left her mom with a broken heart almost a year before. On the flip side, her mom was now engaged to Luke, the local diner owner. Rory sat down and started feeling queasy. Something about the way the sky looked wasn't right. She was jotting down notes when the an announcement came over the P.A. system.  
  
"Attention students and teachers. Their has been a tornado warning put in effect." headmaster Charleston said.  
  
Rory glanced out the window to see a swirl coming quickly toward the building. The headmasters voice crackled off. Mr. Medina shouted "Under the desks!!"  
  
Rory just stood their, frozen. She was awfully close to the window. Just then, a hand shot out from under the desk closest to her. Tristan pulled her under his desk. Her last thoughts before it all went black were about how strange it was to be back in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Rory woke up, she was in a strange place. She glanced around and saw Tristan next to her. She looked down the road and saw that it was dirt. She saw a few horses down the road.  
  
"Rory? Where are we?" Tristan said. Rory looked over and saw that he was sitting up.  
  
"I don't know. I see some horses down that way. We could walk down the road and see if any one is there." Rory said as he pulled her to his feet. "Tristan, the last thing I remember is being in Mr. Medina's class room in the tornado. Am I wrong?"  
  
"No, that is what I remember too." He said. They headed down the road until they came to the horses. A house was a few yards away. They went up to the door and knocked. Rory grabbed Tristan's hand. She glanced up at him nervously. The door then opened, and Rory looked down to see a little girl of about 6 standing their. A woman came up behind her, drying her hands with a dish towel.  
  
"Hi. My name is Tristan DuGrey, and this is Rory Gilmore. We are from Connecticut. We are not sure where we have ended up. Could you tell us where we are," Tristan said, glancing at their old fashioned clothing. "And what year it is."  
  
"Why, y'all are here in Georgia. It is 1889." The woman said.  
  
Rory glanced at Tristan, a stricken look on her face. He tried to calm her down by squeezing her hand comfortingly.  
  
"Ma'am, we are from the year 2000. We were in our class room in Hartford Connecticut when a tornado brought us here. We just woke up a few minutes ago, down the road." Rory said.  
  
"Well, y'all can come on in and get some food. We can figure out what happened. Oh, by the way, my name is Belle. Belle Smith. And this here is my daughter, Olivia. You can call her Livvy. Come on in and meet the rest of my family." The woman said, stepping back and letting them in. Rory and Tristan walked into the kitchen, where 3 children were sitting at a big table.  
  
"These are 3 more of my kids. This is Brent," Belle said, indicating the oldest child, "And these are my twins, Katie and Gracie. I have two more in school, Daniel and Colin. Have a seat"  
  
Rory sat down next to the twins, adorable little girls no older than 4. Rory remembered which one was which, and tried to find something different about them. They were identical!! Katie had a dark freckle on her cheek, and Gracie didn't. Katie smiled shyly and looked down. Gracie, on the other hand, climbed into Rory's lap. Rory surprised, let go of Tristan's hand for the first time since they stepped onto the Smith's porch.  
  
"I don't know how this coulda happened, but y'all are welcome to stay with us. The town, Moons Solid, is about a mile down the road. I can take the children and take you into town. there aren't too many people in Moons Solid." Belle said.  
  
Rory glanced at Tristan, that scared look on her face. How much of a coincidence could this be. Moons Solid????? Stars Hollow?????  
  
"Ok. Thank you for your hospitality. That would be very nice." Tristan said, rising. Rory rose too, bringing Gracie up with her. The children got ready to go, and Rory and Tristan waited.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hiya, Belle!" a man with a sheriff's badge walked up to the group. He was young, and Rory couldn't help glancing at his muscular body. They had stopped by the school house to pick up Daniel and Colin, boys of about 12 and 10. They were now in a small town, about 10 houses on the outskirts and a few buildings down the dirt road that Rory and Tristan had woken up on. It had been another scary coincidence. The school teacher's name was Mrs. Sedina.  
  
"Hi, Matthew. Tristan, Rory, this is the sheriff of our little town, Matthew Green. Matthew, these young folks found themselves out here, on the road down about a mile from me. Aren't sure how they got here." Belle said, going from Rory and Tristan to Sheriff Green.  
  
"Hi, folks! Well, I gotta be getting back to work. Nice meetin y'all! Hope to see you youngins `round!" Sheriff Green said to the Smith children, walking into his office.  
  
"Well, I'll take y'all to the café. A nice lady named Lucy owns it. Real nice woman." Belle said, leading them down to another building. Rory glanced at Tristan again, that same scared look on her face.  
  
"Hey, Belle! Hi, Colin, Daniel, Gracie, Katie, Livvy, Brent. Nice to see y'all today." A short plump lady said, walking up to them.  
  
"Hi, Lucy. How are ya today?" Belle said, sitting down at the closest table. They were in an open café.  
  
"I am doin good. Business is good. How bout you? Who are these young folks with ya?" Lucy said, hugging Katie and Gracie.  
  
"These are young folks that found themselves at my little ol' door. They ain't sure how they got here, to Moons Solid." Belle said. "Rory, Tristan, I'd like you to meet Miss Lucy Manes, the owner of his here establishment." Belle said. "Would you like some coffee?"  
  
For the first time since they got here, Rory smiled. She nodded and Tristan agreed. They sat down and had a good old fashioned supper. Then, Belle led them down the road to the general store. Belle picked up some flour and beans, and then introduced Rory and Tristan to Tyler Moose. Again, Tristan got that scared look from Rory's pretty face. They headed back to the Smith house. While they were walking down the main road, Belle introduced them to a young girl about their age. Her name was Isabella, and she invited Rory and Tristan to stay as long as they wanted, free of charge, at her boarding house. They thanked Belle for all her hospitality, and hugged the children good bye. They followed Izzy, as she asked them call her, back to the boarding house, which Belle had pointed out along the way. When they were settled in their room (with two beds), Izzy kicked Tristan out, declaring that they had to talk "girl talk". (hey people have talked "girl talk" since the Mayflower) Izzy  
and Rory talked for hours, until they got on the subject of Tristan.  
  
"So, is he a good kisser?" Izzy said, giggling.  
  
"Oh, I am not dating him!" Rory said, blushing.  
  
"Ooooh, did you?" Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah, we used to date. We broke up recently." Rory said.  
  
"Oh. I used to at a boy in town. He was named Chase. We broke up too." Izzy said, looking down.  
  
"Oh I am sorry!" Rory said, before they picked up their talking again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Tristan said, bumping into a man as he walked into the café. The man was tall and thin.  
  
"Oh, that's fine. Hey, I don' reckon I've seen you `round here before!" the man said.  
  
"Oh, no. I am new around here." Tristan said.  
  
"Oh, nice to meetchya! I am Chase Bodette." Chase said.  
  
"Hi. I am Tristan DuGrey." Tristan said.  
  
"Hey, would you like some company for dinner?" Chase asked.  
  
"Oh I'm not-" Tristan started.  
  
"Me either. I just broke up with my girl the other day. Have no one to eat with." CHase said, leading Tristan to a table.  
  
"Oh, my ex girlfriend is at the boarding house, with the owner's daughter, Isabelle." Tristan noticed Chase's cheerful expression sadden. "Do you know her?"  
  
"Oh, everyone here knows everyone, but yes. She is my ex-girlfriend. We was courting for a while, but we broke up recently. Thought I was foolin around with one of the ladies around here." Chase said.  
  
With that, they started in on their messy break-ups  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC email me with feedback! BballAngel0421@hotmail.com mailto:BballAngel0421@hotmail.com  
  
Time Travel 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yeah, Izzy thought I was cheatin with one of the townsfolk. She broke it off right away. We was gonna get married. She threw the ring back at me and ran home. Her ma and pa don' let me see her, and by the time she left the house, I had calmed down. If she thought I would cheat on'er, she must not be the one for me." Chase said, as he and Tristan drank coffee that same night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yeah, Tristan thought I was cheating on him with one of his best friends, He broke up with me and ditched Mike as a friend. He didn't even give me a chance to explain. We avoid each other in the halls. The problem is, we had magic. Whenever I was with him, a chill ran up my spine and I felt so special." A far off look came to Rory's face as she talked about Tristan. "I still feel special and protected when I am near him. If I was with anyone but him or my mom, I would have gone nuts. But with Tristan, I know I am ok."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Rory." Tristan said walking into the room.  
  
"Hey. Did you have nice evening?" Rory said, sitting up on the bed where she was reading. Izzy had guessed that he might be at the café, so she had gone to get him. "Did Izzy find you?"  
  
"Yeah, and do I have some news for you. I was in the café and a guy sat down with me. I am not sure how, but we got on the subject of girlfriends." He said, seeing Rory blush a little. "I said you were back here with Izzy, and he told me that she is his ex. So when Izzy found me, I watched the two of them close. They definitely ignored each other, but I could see the love in their eyes. We gotta help'em Rory. They were meant to be"  
  
Rory perked up at that. "Oh, I saw it too. Izzy talked about him- Chase. I could tell, T." Rory said, using her old nick name for him.  
  
"Ok, well I got an idea. It's quick, cause I don't know how long we got....." Tristan said, climbing onto his own bed, facing Rory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Izzy! I had fun last night." ROry said as she and Tristan walked down the stairs. She and Tristan had been up late last night talking about their plan. She was nervous. She had a big role.  
  
"How'd you like to come have dinner with us tonight?"  
  
"Sure. What time?" Izzy said, looking up as Rory finished.  
  
"About 6 at Lucy's?" Tristan said.  
  
"Sure! I'll see you at six." Izzy said as the two walked out.  
  
"Now, it's your turn!" Rory whispered to Tristan as they walked outside.  
  
Nodding, he headed off to the stables, where Chase worked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sure. I think it would be nice to have dinner with you. And your friend. What time?" CHase said.  
  
"6:15?" Tristan said.  
  
"Sure. See you at Lucy's at 6:15!" Chase said, heading back into the barn.  
  
With that, Tristan headed to Lucy's to meet Rory wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hiya, Rory. Hi Tristan!" Izzy said, walking up to them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Chase said, coming in from the other side.  
  
Both of them narrowed their eyes.  
  
"What is that person doing here?" They said at the same time, glaring at each other.  
  
Rory stood. "We have heard both sides of the story and decided that it is time that you two talk. You can't leave until you have talked this over."  
  
With that, she shoved the two of them down in the chairs in the empty café. She had gotten Lucy to close the café, and the whole town was behind them. They knew Chase and Izzy were meant for each other.  
  
Tristan led Rory over to the table in the corner.  
  
They sat their for a long time, just looking at each other. Rory knew it was still their. They still had a spark.  
  
Tristan started leaning in and Rory leaned in too.  
  
"Rory! Tristan! Rory!" Izzy said, yelling. They were in a trance. She smiled as they kissed. She new they were meant for each other too.  
  
They broke apart and Rory slowly looked toward her, jumping when she saw Chase and Izzy.  
  
"Are you guys....ok?" ROry said, blushing as she saw the smiles on their faces.  
  
"Yup" Izzy said, looking at Chase. "Are you gonna stay for our weddin?"  
  
"We don't know how long we are here. Maybe!" Rory said, hugging Izzy.  
  
With that, they all went home and went to sleep. Tristan and Rory were both thinking the samething. "We still have it. The flame is still lit."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rory! Rory!" Rory slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see Tristan and Mr. Medina right over her. She saw the class behind them, worried looks all over their faces.  
  
"What....What happened? Where's Izzy? T. where are Izzy and Chase, and Belle and the kids, and Tyler, and everyone in Moons Solid?" Rory asked. She looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and saw him wink.  
  
"Rory, calm down. You must have been dreaming!" Mr. Medina said.  
  
Rory new she wasn't dreaming, that Tristan new it too. They were supposed to be together. If she checked everywhere, she would never find a town in Georgia called Moons Solid. She and Tristan had had the same vivid experience.  
  
She leaned up and hugged him with all her might. He kissed her hair, and hugged her back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We are here today to join Lorelei Gilmore and Luke Danes and Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGray in holy matrimony. If anyone can see why these two should not be married......" The minister finished his words and they were married.  
  
"Rory." Rory knew that voice anywhere. She turned around and saw Izzy and Chase standing there.  
  
"Izzy? Chase?" She whispered. She pulled Tristan, who was standing next to her, around. His eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Just a little visit. We couldn't miss your weddin!" Izzy said. She hugged Rory and then turned to Chase. They started dancing, and when Rory lost them in the crowd, she never found them again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"T.?" Rory said, as they lay in bed that night.  
  
"Hmmm?" He said.  
  
"I think Izzy and Chase were us a hundred some years ago. We came together in the end." She said, snuggling in the nook in his chest.  
  
"Yup. They were meant to be, just like us." Tristan said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lorelei and Luke had a son and a daughter. Lorelei, Luke, Leia(Lorelei), and Nick all lived happily ever after. Tristan and Rory had twin girls and two more sons. She named the girls Isabella and Belle and the boys Chase and Tyler. They would never forget their friends from Moons Solid. Lorelei Luke, Leia, Nick, Tristan, Rory, Belle, Izzy, Chase, and Ty all lived happily ever after in Stars Hollow. 


End file.
